


Nobody's Darling But Mine

by OrnateDragon



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrnateDragon/pseuds/OrnateDragon
Summary: Jonny doesn't get jealous of the attention Chris gets, except when he does.Like when Chris spends an entire mealtime talking with Pat Cummins, faces close together and constantly smiling.
Relationships: Jonny Bairstow/Chris Woakes, Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Nobody's Darling But Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by our discussions on Discord re Chris/Jonny or Chris/Pat!

As the England boys made their way out of the lift onto their floor after dinner, a hand settled lightly on Chris’s hip.  
“You and Cummins looked pretty cosy at lunch today.” The quiet words from behind Chris’s right shoulder sent a tingle down his spine. Although Jonny didn’t get jealous like Chris, he did have his moments, and threaded through the seemingly innocuous statement Chris could hear a whisper of tension. He suppressed a small whimper but couldn’t hide the light blush rising on his cheeks, both at the passion in the Yorkie’s voice, and the fingers stroking gently over his hip with intent. He swallowed hard, digging his teeth into his lower lip slightly.

“We were discussing bowling, nothing more. He liked the changes I’ve made, said he’s done much the same.” The hand on Chris’s hip clenched tightly, making him fumble the key card as they reached their room. He smirked, partially thankful he was facing away from Jonny, tonight would be eventful.

As the door closed behind them, Jonny spun Chris around pinning him fiercely against the nearest vertical surface and claiming his mouth with punishing force. Chris couldn’t muffle his whimper this time, and Jonny smirked against his lips before pressing hard kisses down his jawline and laying a marking bite onto Chris’s collarbone. Chris’s hands flew up to grip Jonny’s shirt, tugging lightly as Jonny pushed his collar down to leave more marks. Roughly tugging Chris’s tee off, and following the blush that was spreading from Chris’s cheeks, Jonny scattered kisses and bites all over the lithe toned chest in front of him, worshipping Chris and encouraging the moans and whimpers that drove both of them mad.

After what could have been several minutes or several hours, Jonny pushed him back against the wall, and surveyed his prize. Chris was flushed and breathing heavily, his blue eyes hazy with need for Jonny. Jonny reached out, running a thumb across the trail of light bruises from navel to throat, and Chris moaned, reaching out in turn for Jonny.

Jonny’s blue eyes darkened, and he pulled Chris into another forceful kiss, running one hand firmly down Chris’s muscled back to grasp his arse under his tracks. The need to have Chris underneath him right now swelled in Jonny, and he steered them towards the bed, still trading fervent kisses.

Their training gear went flying, two pairs of trousers tangled together by the window, Jonny’s shirt dimming the brightness of the lamp, shoes and socks strewn across the room as Chris’s knees hit the edge of the mattress, and he pulled Jonny on top of him as they fell, mouths desperately working against each other. The grip on Chris’s wrists, holding him captive for Jonny’s attention, forced words out of his mouth, keen on spurring Jonny’s efforts on (although Jonny, diving back into Chris’s neck, didn’t seem to need much prompting).

“We said we’d meet at breakfast, continue the conversatiooooon.”

The last word elongated into a moan as Jonny fastened urgent teeth to Chris’s neck, intent on proving that Chris is his, to anyone (Cummins) who might be wondering. Chris thrust up against Jonny at the pain/pleasure, heightening the intensity surging through both of them, and causing Jonny to groan, bucking down hard instinctively several times before pulling away slightly and reaching for the bedside table drawer.

Uncapping the lube, Jonny returned his attentions to Chris’s neck, before adding to the trail of bites scattered down Chris’s chest and abdomen. Chris rolled his head to watch as Jonny sat back on his heels, admiring the beautiful picture in front of him.

“You’re so gorgeous, sweetheart, spread on _my_ bed, just for _me_ to enjoy.”

Jonny ran a hand down Chris’s hip, hooking a hand under his thigh and lifting his leg to rest on Jonny’s shoulder. His other hand, now shining with lube, stroked gently from root to tip of Chris’s cock, prompting a loud and demanding whimper from the brunet. Jonny teased his fingers up and down a few times, making Chris squirm with need, forcing frantic moans, whimpers and pleas to fall from his kiss-swollen lips, before trailing them downwards, the soft but purposeful caresses making Chris’s begging louder and more urgent. Jonny growled as one finger sank slowly into Chris, followed quickly by a second and a third, the heat urging him into the quickest but still careful preparation he’s ever done, desperate to claim Chris yet again.

Chris’s hips rolled with each press of Jonny’s fingers, hands clawing at Jonny’s biceps, drawing faint red lines, voice cracking with every plea for Jonny to get on with it. Fervent kisses were exchanged, calming the tension a little, before Jonny ramped it up again by sliding into Chris to the hilt in one smooth movement. Both men stilled, letting the moment build before Jonny slowly withdrew and pressed in again. The steady pace brought more moans from Chris, until a slight change of angle of Chris’s hips forced a groan of each others’ names, and Jonny’s hips sped up, chasing and building their passion for each other.

Panting and moaning filled the air as they exchanged open-mouthed kisses with every movement of their hips, the spiralling tension in their actions spilling names and endearments into the air. Chris’s nails found purchase in Jonny’s shoulders, gripping tightly to his perfect man, sending more pleasure sparking through Jonny, guiding them both to a finish that sent fireworks up behind their eyelids.

Jonny collapsed onto Chris, then slid sideways, rolling Chris with him as they kissed softly, fiery passion giving way to murmurs of devotion. After a few moments, Jonny roused himself enough to fetch damp wash cloths, while Chris picked up the pillows that had tumbled onto the floor. Freshly cleaned, Chris pulled the sheet over them as they settled comfortably into sleep, Chris tucked into his natural spot curled into Jonny’s chest.

***

At breakfast the next day, Pat’s eyes widened slightly, catching sight of Chris’s neck as the two bowlers settled at ‘their’ table.

“You look…” He trailed off, then continued with an quieter yet understanding tone in his voice. “Well, mauled! Guess your boyfriend had the same idea as mine?” He shifted his shirt collar sideways, displaying a large purple love bite on his collarbone. Chris blushed at seeing it, putting a sheepish hand up to cover the open neck of his shirt, and ducked his head, a thoroughly in love smile on his face.

“Guess we both got proof of who we belong to?” He offered, sending a smile to Jonny, watching from a couple of tables away. Pat grinned mischievously, leaning forward and lowering his voice.

“Think we could get ‘lucky’ again tonight?” The wink and smile he sent Chris, combined with his hand on Chris’s, was clearly visible to both Jonny and Mitch, and Chris smirked at the twin low growls, almost inaudible in the noise of the dining room but full of intent.


End file.
